1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker and a method of outputting acoustic sound.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-224089 has disclosed an omni-directional speaker in which a speaker unit is attached to an end of a pipe member having opposed open ends on the same axle as that of the pipe member. In such the speaker, the pipe member acts as a resonator to enhance its low frequency components.